


Relaxation

by chrisonfire



Category: Badflower
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Beads, First In The Fandom, M/M, Overstimulation, Sounding, joey is what we call a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: Josh is on his own for a day. Joey comes in uninvited.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> y'all haven't written badflower fics yet? they've been around for like five years

Josh was alone. He had a day off. Badflower was done touring, they weren't currently in progress with writing anything - today was sort of a limbo for them. So he was spending it alone at home, relaxing. The only bad part was that he was a bit bored. 

Josh listened. Nobody was in his house. He was pretty sure nobody had plans with him today either. Getting up, he pulled a box out of his closet. He opened the lid. Lube, condoms, and an impressive array of toys. Thank god nobody ever looked in that closet.

He laid back down. He was already wearing little, just in his briefs. He wasn't really thinking of anything as he slipped a hand under the elastic band, stroking himself gently. It didn't take long for him to start to harden, and he was soon faced with a damp spot on his underwear. With a slight sigh, he slid the remaining layer off of his hips.

His legs automatically spread a little when he resumed. Trying to will the blush away, he started moving his hand faster. His other hand started teasing his nipples, pinching and rolling the buds between his fingers until he was too sensitive to continue. He barely noticed that his hips were jerking up as he touched himself.

A hand went down to stroke his thigh and then start teasing his balls, and he hissed a breath through his teeth. He was invested now. His legs shifted further apart, and he added a twist of the wrist in his stroking motions. His eyes slid shut for a moment.

Then he stopped himself, feeling heat spreading in his abdomen. A familiar tightness. He gently teased the tip with one finger, spreading precum across it. He reached blindly for the box, grabbing the lube and a random toy. 

He looked. Shit, he hadn't used this one a lot. It was a sounding device - meant to be inserted into the urethra. Just in case, he grabbed another. This one was a set of anal beads. He was ready.

Josh coated three fingers with lube and started preparing himself. He slowly moved his hand on his shaft as he circled his entrance with the other hand's fingers. He shivered, sensitive. It had been a while. 

One finger pressed inside, and he silenced a gasp. He bit his lip as he started fucking himself, going slowly as he stretched himself. He let out a muffled groan when he found his prostate, pressing his finger against it and stroking. His body shook.

Another finger, and he went a bit faster. He bit back noises as he repeatedly hit that spot. His hand jerked faster on his dick. Finally, he was panting and red-faced. His hips rolled up into his hand. 

He decided to start with the sounding device. He covered it with lube before lining up with his slit. Gently, he pressed the toy inside. Tears sprang to his eyes at the unique sensation - it was a little painful, but also very pleasant. Little bolts of pleasure shot through his body as he moved the sound slowly. “Fuck.” He had to let go as his hips jerked. He wouldn't be able to come with this in him.

“Josh?” a familiar voice called. His eyes shot open. 

“Joey?” Before he could warn the guitarist, his door was already opening. Joey stepped in.

His eyes widened as he took in the scene on the bed. Josh was ruby red, knowing he probably looked thoroughly debauched by this point. His hips rutted up uselessly, as he found that the audience turned him on.  _ Shit _ . “Uh, holy shit, Josh.”

“Knock next time,” Josh mumbled. He felt his body heat up.

Joey made a noncommittal noise and to Josh's surprise, got onto the bed with him. He ran a hand through the singer's blond hair, then moved it lower on his body, tracing over him. Josh was totally still.

“Joey, what,” Josh managed. Then the guitarist was between his legs, examining the anal beads.

“I can help, if you want. Seems like you're-” he glanced at the sounding instrument, “-otherwise occupied.”

Josh nodded frantically. This he could handle. He opened his legs wider. He'd known Joey for a very long time. This was practically nothing. 

He shuddered as he felt the first bead press into his body. His hips bucked as he accepted it. Every sense was focused on the pleasure of taking it as Joey pushed in another.

Josh lost count quickly. “Joey, ah-” he started to speak, but forgot what he was going to say. He shuddered under his bandmate. One leg hooked around the other's waist. He felt the tightness inside him, knew he was close, but he couldn't come. Waves of pleasure rolled through him as the stimulation in both places forced him closer to the edge.

“Joey I need it out Joey let me come  _ please _ -” And then the guitarist slid out the sound. Josh jerked and shuddered and came, letting out little gasps and moans. 

Joey grinned. He pulled out the anal beads, making Josh writhe with the force of the stimulation. Josh stared up at him, wide eyed, as he pulled out his cock and started to lube it up. “You're going to-?”

In answer, Joey pushed inside. He held onto Josh, pulling him close as he started to thrust. Josh whimpered as he felt the stretch. He was too sensitive, and the direct hits on his prostate were too much. He gasped and whined out his bandmate's name. Tears fell from his eyes because it was just  _ too much _ .

Josh moaned when he felt Joey come inside him, heat filling him. Finally, the man pulled out, leaving Josh feeling thoroughly used. He laid back and panted. “Jesus Christ.”

Joey wiped tears from his eyes. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I'm good.”

 


End file.
